Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 22: After Camp
Chapter 22: After Camp Ryder was now crying himself just listening to Marshall's story, but let him finish as the Dalmatian pup cried as he told his story. "And then after camp, I was sent home to get better. But the boulder damaged more than my legs. I had to have surgery just to make sure my nerves or anything else wasn't hurt. That's why I'm clumsy. Then after spending time at home getting better from the surgery, I was sent to another Pup Training Camp. I made more friends and wasn't bullied. I was a good pup and passed Pup Training Camp that summer. I also have a picture book from the first Pup Training Camp with Snowflake and Rocks. That's the whole story. If it wasn't for Shawn causing that boulder to fall on me, I wouldn't be the pup I am now!" Marshall said finishing his story. Marshall cried as Ryder let all of the information sink in. Ryder couldn't believe what he had just heard from his fire pup. "Marshall...I-I don't know what to say! Marshall, I am so, so sorry that experience happened to you! I am so sorry Marshall!" Ryder replied in disbelief as he cried and hugged Marshall. Minutes felt like forever as they hugged. When they separated, Ryder looked at Marshall and smiled. "Marshall, I'm sorry you had to go through that horrible experience, but it's going to be okay. I know Shawn has hurt you again, and it's going to take a while for things to get back to normal. But the PAW Patrol will help you however we can. We're going to help you get through this Marshall. We love you," Ryder told Marshall. "I know Ryder. And thank you. I never wanted any of this to happen... Especially to the PAW Patrol. But I know that you'll make sure that everything will be alright. And I know the other pups will help me out too. I love you guys," Marshall replied before he and Ryder hugged again. Back at The Lookout, the pups were all hanging out while watching some TV. "So you really didn't remember Shawn, Rocky?" Chase asked, slightly suspicious of the fact that Rocky had not recognized the bully pup. "Yes. Like I said before; he didn't bully me as much as he did Snowflake and Marshall. Plus, since it was so many years ago that I saw him, I didn't recognized him at first or even after we saw him. After Pup Train Camp, I just wanted to focus on what I wanted to do next, so I just pushed the Camp topic to the side," Rocky answered. "Dude, does Marshall even know you're Rocks?" Zuma asked curiously. "Actually, he might remember, but I kind-of doubt it. When we first met Ryder, we over our Pup Training Camp papers and we discovered that Marshall and I went to the same camp, but I'm not sure the nickname 'Rocks' stood out as something important back then. Then again, I could be wrong!" Rocky answered. The pups then continued to watch the movie until it was over. However, just as they were putting the movie away, Chase saw a note from Ryder. The note read: "Pups, this is the DVD from Marshall's Pup Training Camp. The DVD shows some stuff that Marshall went threw at camp with Shawn when he was still getting bullied. Please feel free to watch it if you want to, but before you do, I just want to say that it can get emotional at times. Call me if you need me. From: Ryder" The note caught Chase's attention, and after showing the pups they all decided to watch it. As they did, they got scared, concerned, whined and even cried at the stuff that was on the DVD. Once the DVD was done, all of the pups were crying in a group hug. They all felt sorry for Marshall after seeing what he went through at Pup Training Camp. After five days of being in the hospital, Ryder and Marshall returned to The Lookout. Everyone was excited to see them. "Ryder! Marshall!" they pups all cried out as they ran over and gave licks and hugs to the two. "Thank goodness you're all better Marshall!" Skye commented. "Yeah, were really worried about you Marshall!" Chase added. "It's good to have you back buddy!" Snowflake said as she hugged him. Everyone complemented Marshall's return, however as they did so, Chase sniffed something. He looked around and saw Shawn behind a bush. Chase knew that enough was enough, and told Ryder quietly that he needed to check something. He then ran off and quietly got ready to catch Shawn. "Look at those pups. They're all happy that their buddy Marshall is back! But just you wait Marshall. I will have my revenge, and once everyone sees how weird you are, they will think twice about being around you!" Shawn said to himself behind the bush. Suddenly, he got a surprise. "Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase commanded quietly, and his net flew out of his Pup-Pack and caught Shawn. Shawn gasped as the net landed on him, and got caught up in it. Now he couldn't get away! "Ahhhhh! Hey! Help! Get me out!" Shawn cried out as he tried to get out of the net, but with no success. Ryder and the pups heard Shawn's cry and ran over to see what was going on. "Shawn? what are you... Chase? what is going on?" Ryder asked. "Shawn was spying on us from behind the bush. I saw him and figured he probably was up to no good, so I caught him with my net!" Chase explained. "Nice work Chase!" Ryder complemented. Suddenly, they heard sirens approaching The Lookout. It was the police. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 23: Shawn Confesses and Good Pups